


Hand

by Eriathalia



Series: Changes [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Curious Rey, F/M, Luke is rather shy, More Fluff, awkward moments, confession of love, this was kinda inevitable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriathalia/pseuds/Eriathalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finds himself confronted with Rey’s curiosity. He's too shy to give in at first, but his trust runs deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy outlet for a very frustrating workday (and also written to cheer up my stressed out bff)  
> Someone requested Luke being very shy about his artificial hand, so that's what I did here.

Luke watches her throughout the night, her serene features an ever constant reminder that he has been granted what he’d never thought to find again. He wants to run his hand through the soft long hair, caress her cheek, kiss her for hours. But he refrains from it. Too precious is she in her sleep to disturb it for even a second. And yet he is unable to tear his eyes away, close them for a single moment, lest he misses a tiny detail. Whenever she moves against him, tightens her grip or nuzzles his still bare chest in her slumber, his heart will skip a beat, start racing madly and leave him lost in waves of complete bliss.

It is in the early hours of morning, the first rays of sunshine lighting their room, that she blinks the sleep from her eyes and gives him a tired smile. And isn't her sight taking his breath away as her face is framed by tousled golden-brown tresses?

“Morning’” She yawns, which makes his smile widen further.  
“Good morning, Rey” He’s still reluctant to call her ‘my love’, not because it would be a lie, but instead he still feels inadequate, thinks he doesn't deserve this to be true, even though she proves him otherwise every single day. She shifts to hug him close, seeking his natural warmth. The scratchy feeling under her palms bewilders her. This is nothing like the soft robes she is used to.  
As soon as she remembers the previous evening a flush, even deeper than the last, creeps up to her face and she cannot help but hide it against his shoulder. Only now does she note the slightly cooler sensation of his artificial hand on her back as well. It is a strange sensation. She has only ever known him to hide it within a leather glove. The reason evades her though. 

“Are you-?” Her voice is half drowned by his skin.  
“Am I what?” The amusement is evident in every word.  
“You didn't put a shirt on” she states. He can sense her embarrassment clearly.  
“I didn't want to let go of you” He bites his lip, not certain if he was going too far already. If he had learned anything in the past few weeks, it was that Rey did not fling herself head over heels into passionate endeavors. On the contrary--she is often shy and insecure. He loves her even more for it.

"Should I have?" He lets go of her, ready to move away.

"No! No. This is just fine" She takes a hold of his hands and is about to move them back to their prior position, but then pauses.

"Are you quite alright Rey?" He's clearly confused.

"Yes. Merely wondering about something"

"Oh? And will you tell me what that something is?" He draws her in anyway.

"Your hand."

"My hand?" He raises his good one, eyeing it in the dim light "What about it?"

"Not that one" She chuckles. "The other" She wants to pull it out from under the blanket but he tenses, not allowing her to see.

"Hey! Why are you doing that?" She tries again.

"I'm not doing anything" He nuzzles her cheek, attempting to distract her. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He’s not one for granting compliments easily. It has never been part of his life, but she deserves them. Trying it for her sake is the least he can do.

"You're changing the subject!" She gasps as he finds an especially sensitive spot, but then braces herself and draws back. "Hold it for a minute, will you?"

"But- was it unpleasant? I'm sorry" He sounds all too much like a child guilty of stealing sweets from the top shelf.

" 'Course not. But you're not distracting me that easily" This time she folds back the blanket, recoiling from the cold air for just a second. It is enough time to catch a glimpse of him before he rolls away to cover himself.  
Rey has to admit that his physique is stunning. Despite his age, his chest is well toned. She even has to admit she would like to run her hands through the silver hairs and maybe even feel his heart beating under her palm. She moves over and wraps around his back, the blanket now a barrier between them. 

"Why are you hiding Luke?"She pecks his neck, the only bare spot she can reach. The twitching of his shoulders is proof enough to know he liked it.

"I'm not hiding" His voice is lacking any conviction.

"You are. Please, you don't need to be afraid." She wants to turn him back around and yet she respects his privacy enough to not do so. 

"I'm not afraid of you, Rey. It's just that-" He sighs. "I don't think you would like it all that much. At least not taking a closer look. I'm not who I used to be, not as young I used to be and- I- don't think it's right"

She buries her face in his hair, breathing in his natural scent which she has come to connect with being home. "Alright. I will not force you. Just know that it doesn't matter to me."

His shoulders slump in defeat "If I showed you..." he hesitates "will you -can you- promise me not to leave?" He sounds close to pleading. 

"Of course. You underestimate your own qualities" There's a sound between a huff and snort in answer.

“Such as?” He turns his head and she can see his raised eyebrows.

“Look at me and I'll tell you” With another - and she would state also overly dramatic - sigh he faces her once more, careful to keep the blanket in place.

“So?”

“Well, first there are your eyes. I like them a lot.” One of her fingers traces his temple “And there is your smile” The finger wanders over his lower lip. “I like your soft hair too” She plays with the strands littered across his forehead. “And most off all this” Her hand sneaks under the blanket.

“My...hairy old man chest? Uh…” She gives his shoulder a smack.

“No dummy. Your kind heart and spirit!” Quietly she adds “Foolish, isn't it?”

“Not at all” He disentangles his left arm from the sheet and cups her cheek “No one ever said those things to me before” 

“It’s about time then” She snuggles against him contently.

“Rey?” 

She looks up. “Yes?”

“Do you still want to see?” He’s hesitant, struggling to bring up the courage.

“Only if it's not asking too much.” It takes him a few more moments, but in the end he sits up, dropping the blanket. “Just one question: Why are you so interested in this?” 

“Because I want to know you. All of you. And-” She trails off and reaches for his artificial hand. It is cold to the touch. The metal is old and worn, nerve endings long worn away. Rey turns it, inspects every last wire she can find, moves the fingers one by one. All the while she never turns her gaze away. Her fingers probe higher, admiring the excellent work in the spot where the prosthesis attaches perfectly to his arm. When she reaches the joint between metal and skin, she lightly traces the soft flesh circling the prosthetic. He hisses quietly.

“Did I hurt you?” She retracts her hand.

“No. But you're the first I allow to touch it. I didn't want anyone to see. It's - It's my greatest shame. It's the proof of my roots and that, at one point, my anger was stronger than my rational mind.” 

“I understand. But...” Rey kisses the tender skin, causing him to shut his eyes tightly to hide the watery shimmer.

“It doesn't make me see you in another light.”

Disbelieving, he replies “How can you not? You hold the evidence of my failure. At least one of many, one that will remind me every second of my life”

“There's a simple reason” She loops her arms around his neck like so many times before.  
“I love you” And she kisses him to prove it to be true.


End file.
